


The Shovel Talk

by EvenManiacsCanCharm



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I guess any gordon with oswald will have to do, I ship nygmobblepot and gobblepot so I'm not really sure how I got here, Season/Series 01, The pan-guin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenManiacsCanCharm/pseuds/EvenManiacsCanCharm
Summary: Piper Gordon returns to Gotham after 17 years of ignoring its existence after hearing of her brother's return. On her first day back, she gets caught in the crossfires of a robbery. Will Gotham be her downfall or will she find something meaningful in the ashes of the city?





	1. Of Robberies and Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just started writing this for no real reason so I thought I would put it out there. I usually only write original works so this is sort of new for me. Also, I am majorly gay so I don't usually write straight fiction, but there is a first time for everything.  
> Be gentle with your criticism or don't. Just live your life and I'll deal with it.  
> Enjoy!

Success, in the end, never really changed much. She always ended up right back to where she was born. In this city there wasn’t much for her. Training took a lot of time and required a lot of travel, even if she could keep it up here. Most of the reason for her return was the finish of her planned season and the return of her dear brother. Emphasis on the return of her brother as her season was centered around his return. Piper sat at the train station that had entered Gotham about ten minutes ago if she remembered correctly.

She pulled out her phone and it lit up. 10:47. 17 minutes was close enough to ten that she could get away with it. She shoved her hands in her pocket and sighed, not sure how she could have forgotten how she was going to get to her brother's place of employment. She wasn’t really in the mood for a cab, especially since she might step into a car driven by a murderer, but she’d take the chance to surprise her brother. Since he worked for the police she’d be surprising him anyway even if she did die by the hands of a murderer. Unless he hid her body, or ate it.

She got up, deciding not to let herself spiral down that train of thought. Piper hailed a cab and she got in, telling him where she was going. He made haste and soon enough they arrived. She looked at the rundown police station and wondered why Jim returned here of all places. They had gotten out at such a young age. Him at nine and her at 6. Somewhere in her heart she knew why he came back, the impression their father left on him was hard to ignore.

“Thank you.” Piper smiled and handed him a twenty dollar bill. She hopped out of the car and ran her way into the police station. The news of her brothers return to the city was one of the best she’s heard in a while, even if it did mean she had to return to this city. It reminded her a lot of her dad, but there was too much destruction to cherish the good parts of it.

She entered the building and was greeted by a man's glare. This wasn’t where someone like her would be most welcome. She assumed these people liked to get their jobs done with great efficiency. Her thoughts were cut off by a low wolf whistle. She sighed. Perhaps she was wrong.

“Who are you?” He asked, grizzly beard making his scowl a bit scarier. His voice wasn’t too menacing though. Also, was that how detectives normally greeted people that came in.

“Sorry, I’m just looking for James Gordon.” She smiled, the smile dropping when he didn’t even try to hide his groan. She looked around herself, knowing this guy probably wasn’t going to help her. Piper also wondered what the hell kind of trouble her brother had already gotten into to elicit such a reaction from the man. She found him looking through a box, but didn’t move just yet. The guy still had more to say apparently.

“Everyone’s always looking for him.” When the guy finished she squinted her eyes not really sure if she should respond. She was a bit baffled by the man and his disregard for manners, but she supposed police must have a different way of functioning after what they've seen. Another theory was sun deficiency should really be avoided.

“Who's everyone?” She asked, her head tilting as she tried to see further over the man’s shoulder. She saw an opening for a surprise attack. “Do you mind if I…?” She pointed passed him and he moved out of the way, rolling his eyes. She glared at him not sure why he was such a little sass machine.

Piper snuck up behind her brother and after a little while she jumped on his back, making him let out a sound that she could only describe as a gack. He tried to throw her off and she let out a laugh that she rarely let anyone but family hear. Snorts and all.

“Piper?” He said in a gravelly voice, she wasn’t sure if he was putting it on or not. “I would know that laugh anywhere.” She could hear his smirk as he somehow peeled her off and turned to give her a warm hug. Piper smiled as she buried her nose in her brothers shirt. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He smiled, pulling away.

“Yeah, well I haven’t seen you in forever.” She complained, a bit sad the hug had to end. She understood though since it was in his workplace.

“Two years is too long, but forever is a bit of an exaggeration.”

“Let me be dramatic.” Their smiles mirrored each other's and the man Piper had met earlier walked up to them like they were psychos.

“What happened to the fiance?” He said, sounding extremely intrigued. I gagged on the spot and shook my head as my brother glared at the man.

“You're disgusting. Harvey meet my sister Piper. Piper this is Harvey.” He continued to glare at H as his mouth opened in an understanding “Oh”.

“Heh, so you’re his sister. Well, I~ OW!” His tone was cut off by Jim basically strangling his arm if that was possible. H clearly got the reaction he wanted, laughing to himself and sending me a smile. I sent a smile back, glad that there was someone else to help rile my brother up with. “Oh, this is going to be too easy.” He chuckled. He didn’t back down from my brothers stare. In fact, he pushed against it.

“I’ve just decided I’m going to like you.”

~~~~

“So you're thinking of retiring after the next Olympics? That's crazy.” He shook his head. She knew he didn't really understand the mechanics of figure skating so she refrained from rolling her eyes. “You're amazing.”

She smiled at the compliment. “Thanks, Jim, but that doesn't mean my body will last. It’s very physically taxing and I need to start thinking about the rest of my life.” She said, hands resting in her lap as she looked around his apartment. He was doing very well for himself. It was probably his rich fiance’s doing if she had to guess.

“I’m thinking about going back to college to become a physical therapist. I finished my first four years so three more shouldn’t hurt too much.” She said trying to show it was moving on as opposed to quitting. He put his hands up in surrender.

“It’s your life, Piper. If you’re happy with your decision just say the word. You know I just want what’s best for you. Plus I think it’s a good idea to continue college. Are you going to continue with Springfield College?” He asked. She couldn’t contain her silent stare of secrecy that he knew too well. She had been waiting to tell him since she got on the train.

“Let’s just say you aren’t my only reason for coming out here.” She smiled, hoping he’d pick up on it. He was usually a bit slow on the uptake. “I was thinking I’d go apartment searching this week. Something close to the University.” She leaned back in her chair. She thought her brother would be delighted, but he shook his head.

“Are you crazy Piper? You know how dangerous it is here.” He whispered loudly, sitting closer to her on the couch. “There is no way I can let you live here. Especially not alone.” She frowned, her whole posture drooping.

“I thought you’d be happy. I can take care of myself Jim, I’m a pro athlete. It would be kind of difficult for some random guy with no training to be able to manhandle me.” She tried to explain to him, body straightening out. He wasn’t lightening up.

“It's not just physical violence you need to worry about Piper. There’s manipulation you couldn’t begin to understand and power beyond anything in New York City. You could get killed just by walking somewhere you aren’t supposed to.” He shook his head. He really was not going to fold. Luckily she didn’t need his permission to stay.

“I’m staying Jim. There is always a danger in living. You aren’t pushing me away, not this time.” She said, hoping he wouldn’t be too mad at her words. It wouldn’t change her mind, but a big part of her staying was because of him.

“Does stubbornness run in your family?” A new voice shocked both of us. When Piper saw her she was a bit breathless in all honesty. The answer to her question was of course “yes”, but her brother just sort of stood there like an idiot, “You are Piper I assume?”

“Yeah, it does. We both got it bad. That is me, yes. That means you’re Barbara.” When the woman nodded Piper mouthed a wow to her brother. Usually, she would be extremely judgemental of his fiance (he didn’t have great taste), but at the moment she was opposed to her brother being able to date such a goddess. “Being a pushover in a house with my brother would not work out well.”

“Don’t I know it.” She smiled at Piper and walked closer to the pair. "Do you have a place to stay? We would be more than happy to help out until you get an apartment.” The woman smiled, but Piper just shook her head.

“No, thank you for the offer though. I have to meet with Ty at this fancy Italian place. And I’ve already set up a hotel to stay in for at least one night.” She explained, hoping they wouldn’t push. She needed to be on her own two feet for a bit.

“Are you su--” Jim started, but she put a hand up.

“I’m sure.” He nodded his hands folding in front of him like he was trying to restrain himself. She smiled, thankful he was at least trying to chill out. It had been a long day.

“Who is this Ty? I didn’t know Jim’s baby sister had a lover. Has he received any threats of violence?” She chuckled at the thought, but Piper was too busy grimacing at the memories of his conversations with previous flings. Usually, it ended up with her boyfriend or girlfriend adopting an ex at the front of their title.

“God no, he’s my figure skating partner. Trust me, Jim’s far too good at the shovel talk for me to have anyone I would consider a lover.” She shook her head at Jim, an annoyance gracing her eyes. He put his hands up once more.

“Not my fault. If they didn’t stick around they weren’t good enough for you.” Piper couldn’t help but laugh at his words. She grabbed her purse after catching the time on their clock.

“I’ll get myself out of your hair for now. I’ll probably get lost on my way to this place.” She sighed, not looking forward to it. “I’ll call you later if you want to supervise my apartment search. Make sure everything is in check.” She laughed at her brother.

“That might be nice.” He smiled back, seeming very genuine. She stopped laughing, a fond smile slipping on her face. He was always looking out for even when they disagreed.

“I’ll have to learn your schedule to figure out when you’re free.” She said, heading towards the door. Barbara followed.

“He never is.” She laughed, opening the door for her future sister-in-law. Piper knew it was probably true and departed with a simple wave.

~~~~~

“This is a great routine.” Ty seemed to try and suck in all the information he could from my journal. “I’d change a few things, but we’ll have to try it out first to see how it feels.” Piper looked over the menu whilst she shifted in her seat. The place was nice, but she felt a bit like an outsider. Everyone was conversing with each other, the owner (she assumed) making nice with the customers like they were old friends.

“Where did you say you heard about this place again?” She asked as she took bites of the bread on the table. She should probably stop, but she never did. He seemed to startle out of his trance and he tilted his head.

“Some guy in my new apartment building. I was desperate for food on moving day. Weird crowd, but good food.”He shrugged and looked back at her journal, moving his arms with the words written down. Someone came by to take their orders and Piper took the notebook back and slipped it into her purse. The doors to the restaurant flew open just as she snapped her bag close and one man screamed.

“Nobody move. This is a robbery.” What followed was chaos as Ty looked at her with wide eyes as he was basically picked up in the crowd and dragged out. Piper was not as lucky. When she tried to get up she was pushed down by someone, her head hitting the edge of one of the tables. She heard two gunshots as her arms failed to push her up. Blood slid across the skin of her forehead and she finally collapsed no longer conscious.


	2. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of a possibly new iconic duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep posting. Hopefully, this will keep me sane through finals. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to comment. I don't even know at this point. I should really get some sleep. Enjoy!

Piper awoke to a bit of clanking and the sounds of voices. She groaned as she sat up on the metal surface of what she assumed was a table. “Oh, you're awake.” She startled as her head snapped to the voice of a man.  
He had a strange aura about him. Smart, but a tad scary. “What happened? Who are you?” She asked, hand rubbing against her forehead.  
“There was a robbery. You fell down.” He said, gaze sliding down the tip of his nose. “ I’m Peter Humboldt if you were wondering.” He smiled tightly like he was holding something back, but Piper’s head hurt way too much for her to care.  
“My names Piper.” She held out her hand to shake, but he seemed too surprised to shake it straight away. She raised an eyebrow and scooted a bit closer. With the extra push, he shook her hand, smile continuing from before. “I’m sorry if I was any bother.” She said noticing that she was inside a kitchen, They must have a lot of work to do.  
“It was no trouble really. I think the focus is on something else entirely if it’s any consolation.” He said looking out the windows to the main part of the restaurant. Everything came back to her in a flood as she saw the streak of blood staining white cloth. Her face paled and when the man looked back at her he seized up. “Oh God, sorry. That was a bit morbid. I just thought you’d be used to it, it is Gotham after all.”  
“Yeah, I haven’t been here in a while. I was thinking about moving back.” She said, remembering her brother's concern over her coming back. “Now I’m just worried he’s right.” She mumbled with a sigh, the sight of that much blood not new, but unwelcome.  
“Who might be right?” He asked, and her head snapped back to him.  
“Sorry, I hadn’t meant to say that out loud.” She shook her head with a small smile. The guy seemed nice enough, but she wasn’t sure how much information he really needed. “My brother. He objects to me moving back here. He was warning me about this kind of stuff.” She pointed through the glass door and Peter nodded looking back at the scene.  
“It does happen quite often, but you can get certain protections if you look in the right places.” A smirk slowly slid on his face and an uneasiness settled in her stomach. She didn’t trust his smirk all that much.  
“Your smirk tells me you know where these places are. Is it just the police department?” She tilted her head and he burst out with a short cackle. No one seemed to notice so she must have been the only one graced with the strained laugh. Her eyebrows creased together wondering what her brother was even doing in this city. The criminal justice system seemed to be a joke for the people of Gotham.  
“You really haven’t been here in a while.” He gave her a pursed smiled, leaning his head down so she could see his condescending stare and not possibly mistake it for something else. “I need to finish something up, but allow me to walk you home once I’m finished.” He turned away from her and waddled toward the sink, going back to the dishes, acting like nothing ever happened. Acting…  
She watched as he was called into the dining area acting like an innocent deer. There was something bashful about his demeanor in the presence of the man he spoke to. Something naive and thoughtless.  
She thought he must have been raised here to ‘play the game’ so well.  
She forced her eyes off of him and grabbed her purse searching for her phone. It had exploded due to Ty’s continual texts and calls since the robbery. A small smile graced her lips. She sent him a quick text to calm him down. She was about to open another the message when the door opened again and Peter limped in with a smirk on his face. He nodded towards the back door, shoving money into his back pocket. She followed him out the door not even stopping to think.  
He had a very meaningful walk even with the constraints of his leg. “Don’t you have work to be doing?” She asked gesturing to is dishwasher uniform. “Can you really just go?” Se wondered, keeping up with his stride easily.  
“Just got promoted. Plus, I have a few things I need to do.” He didn’t even turn his head to look at her, he just kept walking. She shook her head with a bit of a scoff. She wasn’t even sure where to start with this guy, she wasn’t even sure why she was still following him.  
"So why did you want me to follow you?” She asked, hoping to be enlightened at least a bit.  
"Mostly to see if you’d follow.” He admitted with a weak shrug. He turned around and stopped looking around the smokey streets before focusing on her once again. “Not many listen to me, not many people who live here are as trusting as you seem to be.” His eyes narrowed, but he continued to smirk. Perhaps he was still elated from the promotion, she wasn’t sure. Piper waved her hands in front of herself, not sure where Peter was going with this.  
“I already told you, I don’t live here.” He cut off the rest of her explanation with the closing of his hand and a little laugh. Piper’s eyebrows folded together as he took a sharp inhale of breath, watching her with one of the most condescending looks she had ever received.  
“Let’s get this straight. Wanting to live here means your trust for what anyone says needs to be kept to a minimum.” His head bobbed a bit by the end of his sentence. Piper crossed her arms, finally getting aggravated enough to let some of her Gordon out.  
“Yeah, like you’re one to talk. Why are you telling me all of this? If you didn’t know any better I could be some sort of spy for one of the supposed gangs around here.” He was about to speak up, but she cut him off. “And don’t say you don’t know anything about gangs, because you are clearly well versed on the subject.” She finished before he could interject.  
“Well Ms. Piper, you have about this-” He emphasized the word with his thumb and index finger almost touching, “much power in this city. I know pretty much everything about Gotham. You could never be a spy, you’re too...” He trailed off with a vague gesture of his hand over her whole body. She looked down at herself not sure what to make of his gaze, “pretty.”  
“I can’t tell if I’m supposed to be offended.” The tilt of her head deepened as she looked at him dumbfounded. She assumed she wasn’t by the sneer on his face.  
“Not pretty, more delicate.” He looked sort of disgusted by the notion and her face mirrored his. That was definitely not what she was going for.  
“Yeah, I am offended.” She deadpanned. Why was she still talking to this asshole? She wasn’t sure if he was trying to be nice, but it wasn’t coming off as anything but rude. “If that’s all you have to say I really should be going--” He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into an uncomfortable stare off. “Hey! Get off.” She yelled, but he just tightened his grip. She rolled her eyes, trying to silence her racing heart. First a robbery and now this?  
“I was like you before when I was a kid, but I learned quickly what I had to do to keep floating.” She had silenced fully now, really listening to his words. It sounded more promising than she had originally thought. “What I said about knowing the right people for protection? I can teach you how to be your own protection, but I’ve found I need someone watching my back.” He tilted his head as a creepy grin spread across his face. She couldn’t stop herself from asking--  
“Who the hell are you Peter?” She was a bit in awe of the man’s confidence. He was a bit wiry and small. Not the most daunting opponent in a fight, but perhaps it was his brain that saved him. Otherwise, she would be a fool to even be considering the strangers offer.  
“I can assure you I am not Peter.” He let out a string of chuckles that just made her head reel even more. What the hell was that even supposed to mean? She pulled her arm out of his grip but didn’t attempt to run. She knew she could outrun him in a heartbeat, but something in his gaze said he’d still track her down.  
“A strange feeling is telling me I don’t have a choice.” She said, a bit tense at the thought. Her brother would put a big “I told you so” on her gravestone.  
“Trust me, you would know if you didn’t have a choice.”  
It was a bad idea, she knew it in her gut. Jim would disapprove, her father would curse her from heaven, and she’d probably get raped and brutally murdered quicker than she would if she had not joined him. She knew this, but she also knew if she didn’t say yes her brother would keep her in the dark until one of them died. In the end, though, it was the fact that she, as a younger sister, hadn’t completed her duty of running off with dangerous men. She had a quota to meet.  
“And if I say yes?”  
A wicked grin spread across his face and he held out an arm for her. “Then welcome to Gotham.”


End file.
